


Sandy Toes & Salty Kisses

by https_loona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Cuddling, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Hyunjin loves the beach, Jisung and Felix are only mentioned, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Seungmin hates the beach, Seungmin says one curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: After discovering that Jeongin has never been to the beach, Hyunjin and Seungmin decide to spend the day at one with him
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Sandy Toes & Salty Kisses

“Are we almost there?” Jeongin asks for the nth time, practically vibrating in his seat. Hyunjin glances at the youngest from the rearview mirror, a small smile playing on his lips.

“We have about twenty more minutes to go,” Seungmin says from the passenger seat, eyes trained on the GPS on his phone. “Make sure to take a right up here,”

Jeongin goes back to humming along to the radio as Seungmin navigates them through the unfamiliar town.

After discovering that Jeongin had never been to the beach before, the trio had decided to drive a few hours to the nearest oceanside village and spend the day there. 

_ (“Man, I wish I could go to the beach sometime. It looks so cool,” Jeongin says one night while they were watching Teen Beach Movie. The movie had been a suggestion from Felix, and now that they were halfway through the movie, they started questioning their friends’ taste in movies. _

_ “The beach is a lot of fun,” Hyunjin says, reaching across Seungmin to grab a bag of chips. “It's been so long since I’ve last been,” _

_ “You’ve been to the beach?” Jeongin says after dramatically gasping, “Wow you’re so lucky,” _

_ “You haven’t?” Seungmin says, slightly surprised.  _

_ “Nope! I told you guys I’ve never left the city until last summer,” Jeongin replies. _

_ “I’ll take you to the beach sometime,” Hyunjin promises, earning a blinding smile from the youngest.) _

Jeongin was ecstatic, he’s always wanted to go to the beach- heard so much about it in books and movies- but he had never had the chance, never leaving the city until recently. Hyunjin was also excited, he loved the ocean and had visited it a lot when he was a child. He had many great memories at the beach and he couldn’t wait to make some more with his boyfriends.

Seungmin, however, hated the beach. He had been there quite a few times, as his family had a beach house they visited every summer, but after the first few summers, he decided to opt-out of going. 

Seungmin disliked the sand. Disliked the way it made his skin itch, disliked the way it would blow everywhere and get into his eyes, disliked how it would get into his food, disliked the way it got stuck on everything.

He didn’t have much against the actual ocean itself, other than the fact he was terrified of it (did you know that less than 20% of the ocean has actually been explored? imagine what has yet to be discovered), but that wasn’t the main reason why he hated the beach. It was mainly the sand.

But despite his hatred for sand and his fear of the large body of water, he couldn’t say no to his boyfriends when they proposed the idea of going to the beach for a day.

It took a bit of convincing but he gave in fairly easily, he was willing to risk his happiness for a few hours for the happiness of his partners.

_ (“This Saturday?” Seungmin asks, feeling a little unsure. “I’m not sure guys,” _

_ “I promise it’ll be a lot of fun!” Hyunjin says, “I know you’re scared of the ocean but you don’t even have to get in! You can just chill in the sand,” _

_ The mention of sand almost sends shivers through Seungmin, the male grimacing at the thought. _

_ “Please Minnie,” Jeongin says, “It won't be as fun without you,” _

_ Seungmin looks at the duo in front of him, Hyunjin pleading at him with his eyes and Jeongin nearly pouting, before he sighs. _

_ “Fine, I’ll go,” Seungmin says and the duo erupts into cheers. Hyunjin pulls Seungmin into a hug before Jeongin latches his own body around them, and Seungmin doesn’t fight the smile that makes its way onto his face. _

_ Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad this time.) _

“We’re here!” Hyunjin says, pulling into a parking spot.

As soon as the car turns off the boys unbuckle and begin grabbing everything they’ll need.

Jeongin is the first to leave the car, opening the trunk and pulling out one of the bags they brought. 

“Do you want to put on sunblock now or once we get down there?” Hyunjin asks as he makes his way towards the trunk.

“Let’s do it now,” Jeongin says, “I think I’ll be too excited when we get down there,”

“Alright,” Hyunjin laughs and presses a kiss to Jeongin’s forehead before opening one of the bags to get the sunblock out.

It takes a little longer than expected for the trio to put on sunblock (mainly due to Hyunjin accidentally spraying himself in the face when he went to spray Jeongin) but soon the boys were ready to go.

Seungmin and Hyunjin each carried one of the two bags as Jeongin carried a small cooler.

“Ready to go?” Seungmin asks, earning an eager nod from Jeongin.

“I’ve been ready for the past three hours, Min,” the youngest responds, swinging the cooler around.

“I know you have,” Seungmin says, grabbing ahold of Hyunjin’s hand with his free one, “Let's go then,”

The trio began making their way down the boardwalk and onto the beach, Seungmin and Hyunjin in hand while Jeongin was ahead of them, looking around with wide eyes.

It was still quite early in the day, only a couple hours before noon, so it wasn’t too hot yet much to their relief. The beach also wasn’t too busy, only a few other people here and there.

Once they make it into the sand, they search for an area to set everything down at.

“How about over there?” Jeongin asks, pointing to a slightly shaded area that wasn’t too far from the water.

“Looks good to me,” Seungmin says and they make their way to the spot.

Once arriving, Jeongin sets down the cooler and pulls off his shoes before taking off again, heading straight towards the water.

“Be careful!” Hyunjin yells after Jeongin nearly faceplants after tripping over his feet, the two older males watching him fondly.

Seungmin pulls out a large towel from his bag, laying it out across the sand for them to sit on. Once it’s all spread out he grabs the cooler Jeongin abandoned and sets it on the edge of the blanket. 

Hyunjin takes a couple of towels out of his bag for when he and Jeongin are done in the water and sets them to the side before turning to Seungmin.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay being by yourself for a little bit?” He asks the younger. 

“I’ll be fine,” Seungmin replies with a smile before pulling Hyunjin closer and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Now go have fun,”

Hyunjin giggles before making his way towards Jeongin who was ankle-deep in the water.

“Jinnie!” Jeongin calls when he sees the older approaching, “The water’s super warm,”

“Is it?” Hyunjin asks before entering the ocean and watching as the water swirled around his feet. 

Jeongin nods before moving towards Hyunjin, grabbing his hand and pulling him further into the water. 

Hyunjin stumbles as he allows Jeongin to pull him deeper, laughter escaping his lips as he watches the youngest.

The water was halfway up their chests when Hyunjin decided to sweep his arm across the water, splashing an unsuspecting Jeongin in the face.

“Hey! What was that for?” Jeongin shrieks, wiping his eyes and throwing a playful glare towards Hyunjin before splashing the elder. 

The two continued to chase and splash each other, successfully drenching them both in salty water. 

“Jinnie?” Jeongin calls out after a while, looking around for the elder who seemingly disappeared out of nowhere.

Jeongin’s smile fell as panic started bubbling up inside of him.

“Hyunjin?” Jeongin called out again, did the elder get hurt? Where is he?

He turned towards where Seungmin was, the male lying on his stomach on the blanket while reading, and was about to call out for him until someone grabbed him from behind, pulling him into the water.

Jeongin held his breath last second before plunging into the ocean, gasping a few seconds later when he was pulled back up.

Hyunjin was now in front of him, laughing as Jeonging caught his breath, still shaken from what had just happened. Once Jeongin comes to his senses and realizes what Hyunjin did, he pouts and punches the elders arm.

“You’re so mean!” Jeongin says, “I thought you got hurt- it’s not funny!”

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin says after his laughter begins to die down, “I was just playing with you,”

“You scared me!” Jeongin says, crossing his arms. Hyunjin rolls his eyes playfully before wrapping his arms around Jeongin and pressing their bodies together, trapping Jeongin’s arms between their bodies. 

“I’m really sorry Innie,” Hyunjin replies, “I didn’t mean to scare you that bad,”

Jeongin was about to respond when Hyunjin presses his lips against the youngers, Jeongin instantly melting against him.

“Do you forgive me now?” Hyunjin asks seconds later when they pull apart, Jeongin’s cheeks flushing lightly.

“Mmm,” Jeongin hums, pretending to think. Hyunjin could see the younger fight away a smile, “I don’t think so,”

Hyunjin smiles before cupping Jeongin’s cheek and bringing their lips together again, Jeongin moving his arms from between their bodies to hold onto Hyunjin’s arms, pressing closer.

Hyunjin pulls away after a bit, panting slightly as he presses their foreheads together. 

“Now?” He asks.

“I’m not sure-,”

“Guys we’re in public,” Seungmin calls out, now standing closer to the water, “Please don’t make out here,”

They both jerk away from each other, startled, and Jeongins cheeks flush a bright red.

Hyunjin lets out a laugh and grabs Jeongin’s hand, intertwining their fingers before pulling the youngest out of the water and towards their boyfriend.

“Hyunjin’s bullying me,” Jeongin says as soon as they reach Seungmin, letting go of Hyunjins hand and immediately attaching himself to Seungmin.

“Am not!” Hyunjin calls out.

Seungmin winces slightly as he feels his clothes dampen from the wet male, but he lets the younger hug him anyways.

“What did he do?” Seungmin says, rubbing his hands up and down the youngests arms, Jeongin was shaking slightly as the breeze hit the water on his skin, making it cold.

“He hid from me and then pulled me underwater,” Jeongin says, letting Seungmin lead them back to the towel. “He scared me,”

“Did he?” Seungmin says, a smile on his lips. “That’s not what it looked like to me,”

Jeongin flushes again and grumbles before grabbing the towel Hyunjin held out to him, wrapping his body in it and pouting.

Seungmin laughs before leaning down and kissing Jeongin, pulling away after a few seconds and wiping his mouth.

“You taste salty,” He says and Jeongin just sticks his tongue out at him.

“Can you pass me my water bottle?” Jeongin asks minutes later while drying his hair, they had been out for a while and his throat was starting to get dry. It was starting to get a lot hotter out as well.

Hyunjin opens the cooler and passes Jeongin his water bottle before grabbing out Seungmin’s and his own. 

The trio sits in a triangle on the towel after Hyunjin and Jeongin are dry enough and decide to eat some snacks. 

“Did you know that catfish have over 27,000 taste buds? We only have 9,000,” Jeongin says as he munches on a sandwich. “That means this sandwich would probably taste different to them,”

Seungmin and Hyunjin share confused glances before looking back to the youngest.

“What?” Hyunjin says, “Where did you even learn that?”

“Jisung and I were watching some fish documentaries one night,” Jeongin says as if it wasn’t a weird thing to know, “Did you also know that fish can get sunburnt? It’s unusual but it can still happen,”

“Speaking of sunburn,” Seungmin says after a few minutes of confused silence, “I think we need to reapply some more, you’re looking a little pink,”

“Your mom’s looking a little pink,” Jeongin replies, giggling as Seungmin sighs.

“Those jokes are so old, why do you still use them?” Hyunjin asks.

“Felix and Jisung say them all the time,” Jeongin says before finishing his sandwich. He stretches before dramatically laying himself across Seungmins thighs.

“Of course it’s them,” Seungmin mumbles, “Maybe we shouldn’t let you hang out around them so much,”

“Whatever,” Jeongin says, closing his eyes and moving to get comfy on Seungmins legs. “I’m taking a nap now,”

“A nap?” Hyunjin says, “I thought you wanted to build a sandcastle?”

It takes a few moments for Jeongin to respond, Seungmin carding his fingers through the youngers hair.

“Mmm give me twenty minutes,” He mumbles, earning a laugh from the older two.

“Okay,” Hyunjin says, “Twenty minutes and then we’ll put on some more sunblock and build a sandcastle,”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Twenty minutes turned into two hours as the two eldest also ended up falling asleep.

Seungmin opens his eyes, squinting as he adjusts to the light before freeing his arm from Hyunjin’s grasp and grabbing his phone from the bag sitting next to him.

He checks the time before turning his phone off, about to go back to sleep before realizing that it had been almost two hours since Jeongin fell asleep.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Seungmin curses as he sits up, jostling both Jeongin and Hyunjin who were wrapped around him. The trio had ended up in a pile on the towel, limbs tangled, and Seungmin was wondering how they didn’t die from the heat while pressed against each other.

“What happened?” Hyunjin says groggily as he rubs his eyes, now sitting up. Jeongin was the only one asleep, laying across the others with his mouth parted slightly, light snores escaping.

“It’s a little after one,” Seungmin says, “I think we fell asleep,”

“We obviously fell asleep,” Hyunjin says, eyes scanning both of his boyfriends. “We’re lucky we didn’t burn,”

Seungmin pauses before looking at both Hyunjin and Jeongin, they had definitely got a little tan but nobody was red. It could have been a lot worse.

“That’s true,” Seungmin says, “Guess we should wake the baby,”

Hyunjin lets out a laugh before leaning down and shaking the youngest slightly.

“Innie,” He says, “Innie it’s time to get up,”

It takes a few moments but the youngest finally wakes up, opening his eyes before squeezing them shut and scowling.

“It’s too bright,” He whines before rolling over so he wasn’t facing the sun.

“Don’t go back to sleep,” Seungmin says with a laugh, “Jinnie and I accidentally fell asleep and it’s been nearly two hours,”

“Two hours?” Jeongin says, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “You were supposed to wake me up after twenty minutes!”

“Well, it’s too late now,” Hyunjin says, “We still have a few hours until we need to head back though so it’s okay,”

Jeongin nods before standing up and stretching, holding out a hand for Hyunjin. Hyunjin gladly accepts it and allows the youngest to pull him up.

“We definitely need to put on some more sunblock though,” Hyunjin says, walking over to his bag and digging around before pulling the can out.

Jeongin allows Hyunjin to spray him down, eyes and mouth shut tightly to avoid tasting the disgusting product. After Hyunjin finishes, he helps Seungmin up and Hyunjin sprays him down as well. 

Hyunjin passes the can to Seungmin who thoroughly covers him in the sunblock, making sure that he won't burn.

Once they’re all covered, Seungmin sits back down and watches Jeongin and Hyunjin sit down a couple of feet away from him in some damp sand.

The duo begin digging up sand, making a pile and forming a castle. They didn’t have any buckets or anything so they were stuck using only their hands, but they were able to manage.

Hyunjin was collecting sand as Jeongin was forming the castle, using his hands to make a rectangle. Once satisfied he began building up, stacking sand on top of the small rectangle. He carved out certain areas on the sides, making what would vaguely resemble a door and windows.

He started making a tower off to the side, molding the damp sand in his palms before stacking it up. It was going well for a bit until a third of the castle decided to collapse.

Jeongin let out a gasp as he rushed to fix the castle, trying to push the sand back together.

“Jinnie can you get me some water?” He calls out, eyes trained on the castle as he tries to squish the sand together, only for it to end up crumbling again, “The castle is falling apart,”

Hyunjin returns a few moments later with a bottle of ocean water and Jeongin smiles graciously up at him, taking the bottle and adding some to the dryer sand of his castle. He smiles as it starts sticking together better, allowing it to be rebuilt.

They continue to build the castle for a bit until they get bored and end up drawing random things in the sand instead. 

After a while Hyunjin looks over to where Seungmin is laying only to find the boy asleep, head resting on top of his arms.

He smiles before nudging Jeongin. Jeongin looks up from where he was drawing kkami, Hyunjin’s dog, in the sand before giving Hyunjin a questioning glance. Hyunjin points towards where Seungmin is laying and Jeongin smiles, an idea popping into Hyunjin’s head.

Hyunjin gets up onto his knees and grabs the half-empty bottle of ocean water, throwing a playful smirk towards Jeongin and holding a finger up to his lips.

Jeongin smiles, trying to hold in his laugh as he watches Hyunjin crawl on his knees towards the unsuspecting boy.

Seconds later Hyunjin pours the remaining water over Seungmin’s head, the boy instantly shooting up and gasping.

“W-What the-” Seungmin sputters, hair drenched and water running down his face, “Hyunjin!”

Jeongin bursts out in giggles as Seungmin pushes Hyunjin, the eldest losing balance and falling over into the sand. Hyunjin was rolling in the sand as he laughed.

“I hate you guys,” Seungmin whines as he grabs a towel from the bag, drying his face and hair off.

“We love you too, Minnie!” Jeongin says, crawling his way towards Seungmin. He pauses before stepping on the towel, shaking the sand off his body, before continuing again. 

He goes up to Seungmin, wrapping his arms around the males neck before dropping all his weight on him and causing them to fall over.

Seungmin lets out an “ _ oomph _ ” before wrapping his arms around Jeongin’s waist. He looks up at the younger who was propped up slightly, smiling brightly down at him.

“I love you too,” Seungmin grumbles slightly, a small smile making its way to his lips when Jeongin leans down and presses a quick kiss to them before slotting his face in between the elders neck and shoulder. Seungmin squirms a bit, Jeongin’s breath on his neck tickling him.

That was the least of his worries though, as seconds later Hyunjin decided to flop down on top of Jeongin, causing both boys to groan.

“You guys are going to be the death of me,” Seungmin groans out, struggling to breathe slightly. Hyunjin just giggles from above, Seungmin moving slightly to make it easier for him to breathe. 

They lay like that for a few minutes until Hyunjin rolls off of them, helping Jeongin sit up.

“We should probably leave soon,” Hyunjin says as Seungmin sits up. “It’ll take us a few hours to get back and we still need to stop to get something for dinner and feed Kkami,”

“Okaayyy,” Jeongin drawls out, stretching before moving around to start gathering everything.

The trio pack up their things, Jeongin throwing their now empty water bottles back into the cooler and picking up the trash from their snacks.

They decide to carry their wet towels rather than putting them back in the bag and getting everything else wet, and soon they have everything packed up and ready to go.

Hyunjin slides his bag up his shoulder, grabbing each of his boyfriends free hands in his own as they begin walking back up the boardwalk and towards their car.

The walk is short, Jeongin letting go of Hyunjin’s right hand once the car is in sight as he races to go open up the trunk.

Jeongin sets the cooler inside and Seungmin and Hyunjin place their bags inside moments later. 

They climb back into the car, Jeongin humming along to the radio as they make their way back home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Thank you guys for taking me to the beach,” Jeongin says hours later when they’re all cuddled up on the couch, a random drama playing on TV. “I had a lot of fun,”

“Anything for you,” Hyunjin says, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the younger's cheek. Seungmin wraps his arms tighter around the youngest, squishing him in between the older two.

“I love you guys,” Jeongin says, head resting on Seungmin’s shoulder and eyes drooping as he feels Hyunjin brush his fingers through his hair.

“We love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
